Gaara's dirty little secret
by AuroratheFallenAngel
Summary: Gaara has a dirty little secret! How will his siblings react when he tells them?  I do not own Naruto.


Gaara sat on the rooftop staring a the setting sun that was setting over the Sura coast. He wondered how he was going to break it to his siblings of the secret he has been hiding for the past few weeks.

He let out a huge sigh.

He then curled up in a ball hugging his legs and placed his head on his knees. He thought about his crush, Rock Lee. He wondered on how Lee would react to him telling him that he liked him tomorrow.

"How can a demon like me love?" he said outloud to himself.

He quickly turned around to see if anyone heard him. No one was there. So he let out another huge sigh.

He was just sitting there, thinking when he heard footsteps behind him on the rooftop.

"There you are Gaara!" Temari said worriedly.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" Kankuro said.

Gaara of the Desert just shrugged.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. Both clearly worried about Gaara.

Kankuro took two steps forward...

"Gaara are you okay? Kankuro asked his little brother.

Gaara looked at him. His eyes were filled with sadness, he looked like he was on the brink of tears.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other. They both walked towards each Gaara and they sat on both sides of him.

"Gaara what's wrong? As your older sister I have a right to know." Temari said.

Gaara who was still curled up in a ball placed his head on his knees again and he let out a sigh.

Kankuro looked at Gaara. He has never seen him like this unless Gaara accidentally killed someone with his sand.

"Gaara did you kill someone?" Kankuro asked.

Temari reached behind Gaara's head and slapped Kankuro in the back of the head.

"Idiot," she whispered.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head.

"Bitch," he whispered back.

Temari gave Kankuro a death glare. Kankuro looked away. He hated her death glares, they usually meant that she was going to beat the shit out of you or to shut the hell up or a mixture of both.

"Guys, I want to tell you something personal." Gaara said after a long period of silence.

Temari and Kankuro both looked at each other.

"What is it?" They both say in unision.

"Its about this person, I know." Gaara said.

Kankuro grew angry. "Tell me who it is, so I can kick their ass!" Kankuro said furiously.

Gaara clenched his fists.

"There is no need for that." he said

"What about this person." Temari said trying to avoid a sibling fight.

"His name is Rock Lee. I have a crush on him and I am going to tell him I like him tomorrow after we finish training."

Temari and Kankuro's mouths dropped. They were speechless that their little Gaara was in love with someone and that someone was a man!

Temari smiled.

"That's so cute Gaara!" Temari said.

Gaara looked at his sister. His eyes were filled with happiness.

"Really Temari?"

Temari nodded while smiling.

"As long as you are happy, we're happy. Right Kankuro?" Temari asked.

Kankuro slowly nodded. He was still trying to wrap his mind around Gaara being in love with Lee. Lee of all people. He could have at least fallen in love with someone with a better fashion taste.

"Let's go inside Gaara. Its almost time to eat." Temari said.

Gaara sighed.

"I'm making your favorite rice and dumplings." She said trying to perk up Gaara.

Gaara looked at his sister and for the first time in ages, he smiled.

Kankuro's mouth dropped.

"Oh my god is Gaara smiling! I thought I would never see the day where Gaara would smile again!" Kankuro said boastfully.

Gaara was growing tired of his brothers foolishness. So he released his said from his gourd and he commanded the sand to push his brother off of the roof they were sitting on.

The sand responded. The sand pushed Kankuro off of the roof with such force that the puppet fell of of his back.

Kankuro fell face first into the sand below. His puppet fell on top of his head with a loud thud.

Temari pointed at Kankuro laughed and Gaara chuckled.

"Serves you right idiot!" Temari yelled.

"Temari?" Gaara asked.

Temari looked at her younger brother. "What is it Gaara?"

"Can we have those dumplings now?"

Temari smiled. "Sure."

Temari stood up and she turned towards Gaara. She exended her hands to help him up. Gaara grabbed her hands and she pulled him up.

They both walked off the roof leaving Kankuro still laying in the sand unconcious.

THE END! :) 


End file.
